Snapshots of Desire
by Isabel0329
Summary: Quick snippets of Edward and Bella's love affair and their exploits in bed. Chapters are not related to each other. AU, All-Human. Definitely OOC. Rated M for sex and language.
1. Chapter 1: Window To The Soul

**A/N: Okay, here's the deal. I had a hard time getting back into writing this week, so I decided to start something a little different. This will be a continuing series, but I cannot say when I will be updating it next. This is intended as a writing exercise for me and to get the amazing amounts of sexy times out of my head that build up all week. When an idea pops in my head, this will get updated. No sooner probably. I will not be forcing anything with this one. **

**It's just random sex, people. No plot and chapters will not relate to each other in anyway. How bad could that really be? **

**Oh, one more thing. This is meant to be incredibly OOC. I'm tired of trying to keep everybody relatively within character. So screw that. **

* * *

**Snapshots of Desire**

**Chapter 1**

His fingers ghosted up the smooth skin of my thighs. His touch was electric, making every nerve ending fire at will. My breathing was disgustingly erratic and uneven. I could barely string together a coherent thought, much less a full sentence.

"Perfect," Edward whispered into my stomach.

His breath was hot, but for some reason I still broke out in goose bumps. I could feel his nose running over them, brushing from side to side across the wide expanse of skin.

"Mine," he growled and looked up at me.

Our eyes locked, green with brown. Emerald with chocolate.

Everything I ever needed to know about him I could find in his eyes. When his face betrayed no emotion, I could see how he felt just by looking into his eyes. Love, fear, lust, despair, desire, sadness. They were all reflected in varying shades and inflections.

I knew them all. I always had. From the moment I'd met him, I'd been able to read him better than any other person. Before me, he'd been locked away behind those eyes. Locked in the battleground of his mind.

But now he had me. And I had him.

Two become one.

"Yours," I breathed and he grinned at me, one side breaking off.

"Always," he mumbled.

"Forever," I returned.

His lips dipped back down and pressed an urgent kiss to my steadily dampening panties. I was already so sensitive, so in need of his touch. The dull throb I'd been feeling all day was turning into a strong ache.

I wanted him, no I needed him. It was no longer just a simple want. I needed him like I need air. Or needed food. Hell, I could go without food if I just had him.

Edward took the waistband of my panties in his teeth and tugged. My eyes were simply glued to him as he dragged the material down my legs and tossed it aside on the big bed.

His strong hands gripped my thighs and pulled them apart. I gasped at his force while every remaining ounce of willpower crumbled. If I was ready for him before, I was willing to beg for him now. He strength was such a turn on, something I dreamed out when he wasn't there.

He positioned himself so he was kneeling in the space between my legs and scooted towards me.

His erection stood out, belaying his need for me was just as strong as mine was for him.

God, he was beautiful. All of him. Every last inch of him was sheer perfection, sheer magnificence. He tried to claim he had flaws, but I had yet to find one. I had searched every part of his body and all I could find was more and more perfection.

I almost felt inadequate next to him. Imperfect.

Almost.

Edward made sure to tell me different. Every chance he got he told me about my own perfection. Mentioned my beautiful parts. Showed me what he liked best, what he found most alluring.

"Do you have any idea how fucking hot you are?" he panted.

I shook my head, not trusting my ability to speak.

"God, you fucking beautiful. I can't get enough of you. Every time the thought of you pops in my head, I get hard. Painful almost. I just want to bury myself in you, soak up your warmth from inside out," he growled and palmed my thighs.

My head rolled back and my hands went to cover his.

"From the moment I first tasted, first had you, I knew I had to have you forever. There was no other option, no other choice for me. You're like an addiction, Bella. A wonderful, sexy, gorgeous, alluring, fucking hot addiction," he continued.

My mouth fell open and a stilted groan rolled of my lips. His words were having an enormous impact on me. My body was melting under his touch, turning into liquid fire and molten lava.

Edward's hands, covered by my own, began to push up my legs. He paused at my hips and gripped them.

"Mine," he growled.

His hands continued northward, and I allowed my hands to be guided with him. I had nothing left to resist him, as if I would want to. There was no resistance to him anymore. I'd tried in the beginning, but once I'd fully experienced him I was lost forever. Lost to his power. Lost to his desire. Lost to my own overwhelming need to be with him, come hell or high water.

As his hands moved, he began to lean over me. His body angled and I could feel his stiff cock brushing up against my heat. Barely. Just barely. A ghost of a touch. A skim of hot skin against my wetness.

Not enough.

I wanted more.

So much more.

"Please," I begged, my voice low and broken.

"Beg for it, Bella. I want to hear you beg for my cock inside you," Edward responded, his own voice husky and cracking. I knew it took everything in him not to just pounce and impale himself into me.

But it was all of this tension, this pressure, this buildup that made the final goal all that much better.

So we both suffered for it.

"Please, Edward. I need you," I panted.

"That's a good girl."

Faster than I could blink, he was on top of me. My bare breasts pressed into his chest and my nipples were instantly hard.

He moaned deep in his throat, and I felt the vibration of his chest against mine. I gasped at the feeling and pressed myself into him.

I felt him at my entrance, hard and ready for me.

"Fuck me, Edward," I gasped in his ear and bit down.

I must have caught him by surprise because the instant I bit down, he pulled back and pushed his cock into me. Filling me to the hilt. Splitting me straight down the middle. Completing me.

We were becoming one again.

It was this connection, this sense of fulfillment that was enough for me. I didn't care if either of us climaxed and I'm pretty sure he didn't either. It was just the knowledge that he was in me and we were linked somehow.

But of course, we could still feel better. My mind liked the link, but my body loved the completion.

And so did Edward's.

So he began to move. He pulled out just enough to slam back into me, pushing me higher on the bed.

I yelped at the force, but it wasn't a yelp from the pain. I loved it when he was rough.

"Every time … god … I can't get enough … tight … fuck … god," he panted incoherently between thrusts.

Edward leaned back just enough so he could get a better angle. His hands found purchase on my breasts and began massaging them in a manner only he knew how to do. He rolled my nipples between his fingers, pinching and pulling as needed.

His name rolled off my tongue like a religious chant. He was wrong. It was I who couldn't get enough of him. I couldn't get enough of this. Of us.

"I love you, baby," Edward groaned and his head fell back.

He increased his pace and the coil in my stomach pulled tighter. We were close. Both of us. Sometimes he would finish first; sometimes I would. It was never a race though. We just both wanted each other to feel what the other was feeling.

And at that moment, I was feeling everything.

Every thrust. Every touch. Every swipe. Every gasp. Every movement of his hands. Every everything.

"Bella, love. I need you to cum for me. Can you do that?" he gasped and his body began to tense up.

How could he still form sentences? How could he come up with a logical thought when all I could manage was gasps of air and shouts of his name?

"Cum for me!" he shouted.

He gave one last hard thrust and we both fell over the edge at the same moment. We plunged over the same high ledge we'd both been climbing together.

These were the best. When we came together. There was nothing greater in my world than the moment when he exploded in me and I exploded back around him.

My world exploded and his name ripped from my lips, rattling the glass in the window panes.

He pulsed within me and continued his thrusts, though with less force now.

I couldn't think, couldn't process, couldn't do anything more than feel him. All of him. I left my body behind and our souls soared together. We were in a place beyond time. Beyond anything than just the two of us together as one.

The completion.

The high.

The amazing feeling of wholeness. Oneness.

Perfection.

"I love you," I whispered the words into the thick air around us.

I meant it more than I could explain.

When I was with him like this, my world was at peace.


	2. Chapter 2: Teaching Lesson

**A/N: Errrr … sorry I forgot about this for so long. I kind of decided to stop writing little quickie smut scenes until today. **

**And yeah, the characters are pretty OOC here. You don't need to remind me of that. Eh. It's pretty much no more than gratuitous smut.  
**

**Snapshots of Desire **

**Chapter 2: Teaching Session**

My friend Edward and I were sitting around my apartment just talking shit and drinking a few beers one night when the inevitable topic of sex came up. See, most everything related back to sex for Edward. He was, after all, a twenty-something man with a nice looking body and a sex drive to boot.

He had a reputation of being somewhat of a man-whore, though I questioned that reputation's validity from time to time. He was from a small town so there really couldn't be that many girls he'd slept with there, but his college years were spent at a major university known for its parties so if he'd acquired his experience anywhere it would have been there.

I, on the other hand, had about as much experience as a sixteen year old girl. A somewhat virginal girl. Yeah, I'd had sex and it was okay and all, but I didn't consider it earthshaking or any of those other euphemisms people always attached to great sex. Hell, I'd barely even sucked one cock and that was only because I'd been really, really drunk and easily influenced in such a condition.

Needless to say my skills were sorely lacking.

The liquor lowered my inhibitions around Edward and I found myself asking him questions I probably wouldn't have asked otherwise. Questions about why he liked blowjobs, exactly what they felt like, what he liked to do to girls the best, what he liked about a woman's body.

He was more than forthcoming with answers and I found myself starting to believe the hype he put out that he had skills.

More so, I found myself curious if his skills would work on me.

So when he offered to "coach" me so to speak on several sexual facets I didn't have much experience in, I couldn't say no to the offer.

We waited a little to sober up a bit and then began discussing specifics. I had a few things I didn't want to do and a few things I definitely wanted to do. I really wanted to get over my hesitance of giving a blowjob. It was something I more often than not didn't find particularly sexy and almost never actually wanted to give one.

In reality though, I also was really worried I was terrible at them. I mean, a bad blowjob is still better than no blowjob at all, but I'd heard horror stories of girls botching them so bad with teeth or too much tongue or licking or pretty much anything at all. It seemed more to me that each guy liked his cock sucked in a particular way and even though you might have some standard moves, it varied from guy to guy.

We also agreed to not get attached to each other. This was purely a coaching thing. And more importantly, we promised that we'd still stay friends and nothing would change with how we acted when we had our clothes on. This was good because I was actually kind of worried that something would change, even though I knew for Edward sex was just sex. He very infrequently actually attached any kind of deeper emotions to it.

So maybe that particular part of the agreement was more for me. I'd always been the one to closely link my emotions to any sexual acts, thinking that all people did the reality wasn't necessarily so.

Either way though, we agreed that we'd start with our "coaching" the next week.

I slept fitfully that night, probably from a combination of the alcohol and this new agreement weighing heavily on my mind.

Thankfully though, the next few days were so busy I barely had any time to think about it until the morning of our "appointment" dawned.

And I'll be straight up honest, I was fucking petrified.

I went out and bought some condoms just to have even though I knew Edward more often than not carried some on his person at all times. Still, always better to be prepared. I also picked up a small bottle of lube in my favorite brand since I was close to running out.

When I got home I grabbed a few of my favorite toys from my rather sizable collection and stowed them in my bedside nightstand drawer.

I poured myself a strong drink to settle my nerves and kind of dull the tingly sensation in the bottom of my stomach. I threw the double shot back in two gulps, wincing between swallows. That was some strong shit.

There was a knock on my door and if I thought I was nervous before, I felt like I was about to puke suddenly.

It was time for my "lesson."

I let Edward in and was pleasantly surprised to find he'd worn my favorite shirt he owned, a black button up with the sleeves rolled up. He had jeans on and a pair of black leather lace ups.

"Well, shit. If I'd known you were dressing up I would have put on something fancier," I joked him nervously. I was wearing a loose pair of jeans and a short sleeve v-neck blue t-shirt. One that Edward had coincidentally looked down a few weeks back when I'd offered him a quick peek.

He shrugged to me. "No, it's cool. I felt like busting out the nice shirt tonight."

"So, uh … what's the plan? I mean you're the teacher here," I said awkwardly.

"Well, how about a drink first," he responded.

I grabbed a beer for him from the fridge and we sat on the couch talking about stupid shit for awhile. Probably about twenty minutes passed.

Finally though, Edward finished off his beer and popped a mint from his pocket in his mouth.

"Guess this is a go, huh?" I laughed.

"Yep," he said, popping the last letter with his lips.

"Okay then."

I edged closer to him and he leaned in to kiss me. He tasted mildly of beer and mint, an interesting combination in my mouth. I pressed my mouth harder to his and his tongue slipped inside my mouth.

In my experience with kissing with tongue, there were some guys who could do it well and some who were just horrible. Too much tongue or two much slobber or any combination of the two.

But Edward was pretty good at kissing.

He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him until I lifted my leg and straddled across his lap. His hands went to the hem of my t-shirt and quickly pulled it up and off my body, my hair falling back around my shoulders.

I'd actually thought ahead and worn a fairly nice bra, black with a lacy edge. And of course a matching black lace thong too. I knew Edward liked thongs given that we'd had extensive conversations on men's lingerie preferences before.

He eyed my bra hungrily and started kissing all over my chest, his nose nuzzling my nipples through the material of my bra. His hand slipped behind me and in one swift movement he'd unclipped my bra, the straps falling loose on my arms. His fingertips grazed my skin as he gently pulled the garment down my arms until the cups fell away as well.

"Damn, you have nice tits," he breathed out and his warm breath tickled my nipples.

It took him barely a heartbeat to latch onto my nipples like a suckling baby, showing me exactly how much he liked my chest.

Now if there was one thing I really liked during foreplay it was to have my nipples sucked. And it turns out Edward was pretty good at this too. His tongue laved all around my nipples and he alternated between sucking on them gently and more intensely, causing me to start undulating in his lap.

I could feel my thong starting to get damp as well as his cock getting hard underneath me. He kept at it until I was practically panting while grinding into his lap and for the first time in my life I actually had the urge to have a cock in my mouth.

Okay, I'd had that urge before, but it was extremely rare and usually passed within a second of the thought entering my mind. But this time though, I wasn't going to let it pass considering I had a ready and willing cock right below me.

I pushed on the side of Edward's head and he released my left nipple with an audible pop and slight groan, looking up at me with a smile.

"Doing good so far?" he smirked.

"Uh, yeahhhh," I whimpered.

"Let me guess, you wanna wrap your lips around my cock now?" he grinned wider.

I nodded, biting my lip slightly.

"Well, don't let me stop you," he said.

I slid off his lap and nestled myself between his legs on the floor in front of him. With somewhat shaky hands I undid his belt and zipper, feeling the heat of his cock through the thick denim.

The arrogant fucker had foregone any underwear so his cock popped right out when the zipper was down far enough and he lifted his hips just slightly for me to pull his pants down. I shimmied them down to his knees and leaned back for him to kick them off to the side.

Putting my hands on his knees, he edged them apart and smiled at me. I must have looked nervous because he felt the need to reassure me.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. Just follow your instincts and if you do something I don't like, I'll tell you," he said softly.

"Uhhh, okay," I said shyly.

He started unbuttoning his shirt as I slowly moved my hands closer to his cock that was laying on his stomach. Thankfully he wasn't ridiculously hairy. That was for sure one of my big turn offs. I didn't want to have sex with a Yeti. He was nearly trimmed but there was still some hair to remind me that he was indeed a man.

I looked up one last time and he smiled, reminding me that I was in control of this.

"Okay then. Here goes nothing," I said quietly, more to myself than anything.

I took his cock into my hands and slowly started stroking it, not wanting to overdo it at first.

After one last breath, I moved my mouth forward and slowly took the head of it into my mouth. His cock had that man taste to him, slightly salty and earthy. Licking all around the rim, I looked up to see if I was doing it right.

Edward's eyes were locked on me and his mouth was slightly open agape. He'd started breathing harder. Well, it seemed to be going well so far.

I refocused myself on my "work" and slowly began working him into my mouth as gently as I could. I had a small mouth so I had to concentrate on keeping it open as far as I could while not scraping his cock with my teeth. I knew that most guys didn't like a whole lot of teeth. Maybe the occasional touch, but any more than that and it was too much. I had to fight with my conditioned gag reflex and several times though I was going to spit his cock out right there to get air.

Thankfully I managed to suppress the feeling and before long I was working at a nice pace bobbing my head up and down his cock while stroking the base with my hand. I gently played with his balls in my other hand and I felt him getting incrementally harder in my mouth.

Occasionally I'd take him out of my mouth and run the very tip over my lips, licking along the rim and head after that. He seemed to really like that because he groaned every time I did that.

I felt his hand on top of my head and I looked up, alarmed that maybe I was doing something wrong.

His eyes were closed and his head pressed back into the couch, so I guess I was still doing really well.

"Shit, so good," he groaned and I swear my ego swelled about five sizes. For all my worrying, I was pretty decent at this.

I kept up with my bobbing and licking pattern, this time squeezing his balls gently every now and then.

I don't know how long I kept at it when his hips started rising to meet my bobs, him starting to fuck my mouth more than anything. I kept my head still and tried to relax my throat as much as I could, feeling him hitting the back of my mouth. I experimented with swallowing when his cock was back there and I was rewarded with a loud grunt.

Oh yeah, he really liked that.

"Fuck, gonna come," he groaned and tried to pull my head away from his cock.

We'd talked before about how I wasn't horribly thrilled with the idea of swallowing during a blowjob so I think he thought I wasn't going to this time. The thing was that I kind of wanted to try it.

I shook my head slightly and his grip on my head loosened. I guess he figured it out that I was planning on swallowing this time.

I let my tongue swipe the underside of his cock as I kept bobbing my head up and down, feeling the vein he had running up his length. I felt him twitch in my mouth and I knew he was really close.

Swallowing hard around him, he came hard and fast and warm in my mouth. I swallowed as quickly as I could before I had to taste it and kept swallowing until I started getting soft in my mouth.

I gave his cock a few last licks before I looked up to see his eyes somewhat glazed over.

"I thought you said you weren't so good at that," he panted, still slightly out of breath. "That was pretty fucking good."

I grinned at him and stroked the inside of his thigh with my thumb.

"Guess I just have a good instinct."

"So you … uh … wanna do something else tonight? Cause I have been dying to lick you since we talked about this last week."

The butterflies came back to my stomach and I bit my lip again.

"I think that would be okay," I said slowly.

He laughed and reached down to fondle my still hard nipple.

"Christ, you make it sound like you're not enjoying this," he chuckled.

"No, I am. I actually kind of liked doing that. Guess I just had a bad experience or two, huh?" I said.

He smiled and nodded at me.

"So you wanna get going on this? That pussy needs some licking if you ask me."

I stood up and shimmied my ass in his face. He groaned from behind me. I undid the button on my jeans and bent over as I pushed the down over my hips, showing off my ass cheeks to him.

"Shit, now you're just teasing me," he growled.

I looked back over my shoulder at him and he was stroking his cock back to life with his hand.

"And so what if I am?" I giggled.

"Woman, I don't like being teased," he growled again and slapped me on the ass. I shrieked and he lunged for my waist, pulling me up around him and hauling me off towards my bedroom.

Something told me I was in for a lot of "learning" that night.


End file.
